Sleeping Beauty Mega Man X Style
by Mah-Xien
Summary: A Zero/Iris fic with the characters replaced by the overrated characters of Mega Man X. Waff. One of my earlier pieces so forgive the possible mental breakdown this story brings on you.
1. The Wishes

SLEEPING BEAUTY MEGA MAN X STYLE  
  
BY: Blast_Hornet  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAPCOM OR WALT DISNEY. PERIOD. IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW THE STORY GOES, POUR YOUR TROUBLES IN THE REVIEWS. SOME PEOPLE HERE HATE IRIS, BUT SHE WILL BE THE HEROINE! MY IMAGINATION IS ON A ROLL! -BLAST_HORNET-  
  
  
  
CHAPTER I- THE WISHES  
  
It was a happy day at the kingdom of.WAIT! I haven't introduced the characters!  
  
Iris as Aurora  
  
Zero as Phillip  
  
Mega Man X as Philip's best friend, Charles.hey, wait a minute! Prince Phillip doesn't have a best friend! Nah!  
  
Colonel as a loner  
  
Dr. Wily (on his good side) as King Hubert  
  
Dr. Cain as King Stefan  
  
Roll as the queen  
  
Double as the Majordomo  
  
Dynamo as Mistress Flora  
  
Gate as Mistress Fauna  
  
Lifesaver as Mistress Merryweather  
  
Signas as the researcher  
  
Alia as the researcher's daughter  
  
The Evil Sigma as the evil Maleficent  
  
Storm Eagle as Sigma's pet raven  
  
Bit, Byte, and Vile as Sigma's goons  
  
Now, where was I? Oh, yeah.  
  
It was the happiest day in the kingdom of King Cain and Queen Roll. Many people, rich and poor, celebrated the creation of little Princess Iris (eww.). Most people came throughout the kingdom on horseback, or on foot. King Wily, who ruled the neighboring kingdom, arrived with his very first creation, Prince Zero, or called sometimes Prince Me'ry'as'hi. King Cain and King Wily were the best of friends, and they thought it would be the greatest idea of Zero and Iris getting married.  
  
The last guests to arrive were mixed figures of Master Dynamo, Master Gate, and Master Lifesaver. The tubby majordomo Double began shouting for attention. "THE THREE FAIRIES, MASTER DYNAMO, MASTER GATE, AND MASTER LIFESAVER!"  
  
The fairies gawked at the 'baby reploid' and looked at each other.  
  
"Surely.this CANNOT be Princess Iris" Dynamo whispered at Gate. Gate just elbowed him and bowed to the king and queen.  
  
"We shall bless the. child with a single.gift." Dynamo said as he reads his script. "Aw, damn Blast_Hornet! I can't do this!"  
  
"You can, dear." Blast_Hornet replied softly. "And I've seen you reading fairy tales. Now, go on!"  
  
"Fine." Dynamo approached the cradle, and slowly lifted up his wand. "My gift shall be.uh.a saber?" Blast shook her head in disappointment. "Okay.okay, the gift of.uh.what was that, Blast?"  
  
"The gift of BEAUTY, you nincompoop!"  
  
"Oh. My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Dynamo said as he waved his wand, showering the cradle with carnations. "I thought it was roses!"  
  
"Bug off." Blast answered. Gate then approached the cradle.  
  
"My gift will be the gift of music." and with the wave of his wand, rock music filled the room.  
  
"TURN THAT GODDAMN MUSIC OFF!!!" Zero yelled, covering his ears. Double switched off the radio.  
  
But before Lifesaver could make his wish, the lights went off, and purple smoke filled the room. When the lights went on and the smoke disappeared, the evil Sigma appeared. Roll convulsively took the baby out of the cradle into her arms. The three fairies confronted the evil Sigma.  
  
"What do you want?!" Gate demanded. The evil Sigma just stroked the feathers of his pet Storm Eagle.  
  
"I'm surprised that I didn't receive an invitation." The evil Sigma said, slowly yet slurring. "Maybe the messenger was afraid of the goons?"  
  
"You're not wanted here!" a voice came from behind Dr. Wily.  
  
"Ah, young Prince Me'ry'as'hi." The evil Sigma exclaimed. "I know. But.maybe I'm too selfish to share. So I'll give the newly-created repliroid a wish." Stroking the gem on top of his forehead, he came out with the perfect plan. "Sure, the princess will grow lovely yet strong, but. before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she'll be infected with the Virus and will turn against all of you! Pretty neat for a wish, isn't it? I better be going now. Good day." The evil Sigma disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared. Queen Roll was crying. Zero looked first at his father, King Cain, Queen Roll, the three fairies, then at the bundle clutched by the queen. The fairies were whispering to each other.  
  
"What now?!" Dynamo whispered to Lifesaver. Gate was too busy to answer to anybody.  
  
"I know." Lifesaver answered. He approached the king and queen. "Your Majesties, I still have a wish." he looked at the little bundle of joy in the queen's arms. "I cannot entirely break this wish or spell or curse or whatever it is, but I can lessen the damage dealt. With Princess Iris infected, she won't turn on that evil Sigma's side. Instead, she'll sleep and let concussion seep through her body, and she won't awake until a true love's kiss breaks the wish the evil Sigma made."  
  
"Thank you.Lifesaver." Queen Roll said with a solemn voice. "But I won't take any chances. Please contact Signas. He must stop this."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: MUCH ON MY COLD. DUH.I CAN CONTINUE!!! YEAH, THE PAIR-UP BETWEEN ROLL AND CAIN IS WEIRD. BUT I LIKE IT. HAHAHA!!! 


	2. Farewell

CHAPTER II- FAREWELL  
  
A few weeks later, Signas finds himself before the King.  
  
"Your Highness, I'm afraid I wasn't been able to find out about that Virus the evil Sigma said. I'm sorry."  
  
King Cain sighed. "What am I going to do?"  
  
At the fairies' little hideout.  
  
"No!" Dynamo shrieked. "I AM NOT GOING TO RAISE A BABY PRINCESS!!!"  
  
"We have to." Gate explained calmly. "If the evil Sigma gets his dirty hands on the Princess, all is doomed."  
  
"But I don't know how to baby-sit a baby whose baby-sitting authority should not belong to us!" Dynamo countered. "What if the evil Sigma saw us? We'll get killed!"  
  
"We are FAIRIES, you moron." Gate protested. "We don't die. Besides, we're reploids. So we have to let the child grow in a natural environment so that she'll have a pleasant personality."  
  
Dynamo and Gate continue bickering. Lifesaver just let out a big sigh.  
  
  
  
At the palace, two hours later.  
  
"Your Majesty, I have a proposal." Gate started. "We could take the Princess to somewhere safe, say, a forest, so she'll grow up natural, and so she'll be safe from the evil Sigma's curse for a while."  
  
"If that's the only way.fine."  
  
The next sunrise, the three repliroid fairies took the little bundle with them to one of their hideouts against the evil Sigma. On their way, they spotted a little boy with a pretty large backpack.  
  
"Where you going, kid?" Dynamo called, waving the attention of the boy. He turned around and saw the trio.  
  
"Nowhere, I guess." he answered forlornly.  
  
"Hey, kid! Why don't you join us? We love to have company while baby- sitting."  
  
"Baby-sitting? Who?"  
  
"This little repliroid here." Dynamo gestured at the thing on Lifesaver's arms.  
  
"Tell me about it." The trio trusts the boy and told him their true identity, all about the Princess and the curse.  
  
"Oh.okay, to make it better, I'll be her brother!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" Gate asked.  
  
"Th' names Colonel." He replied.  
  
  
  
Back at the palace.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!" the queen demanded. King Cain sighed.  
  
"We have to. Signas didn't find the source of the Virus. I'm sorry, dear, but it will have to do."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please understand!"  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!!"  
  
"." the king left the queen screaming like a banshee in the court room.  
  
At the evil Sigma's ruins.  
  
"So.the Princess was taken away?" the evil Sigma asked, stroking Storm Eagle's feathers. Vile nodded. "Search for her. I want her to be back at the palace in fifteen years!"  
  
"Yes, my lord." The three idiotic goons replied.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT A SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT STOP! REVIEWS AND FLARES! 


	3. The Meeting

CHAPTER III- THE MEETING  
  
Fifteen years later, hidden from her true identity, Princess Iris, or Diane, as her three guardians and her older brother Colonel accustomed her, grew as the wishes took her. Her beauty shines wherever she goes, and her voice sounds like a violin playing a love song. She is also very headstrong, but very obedient as well. One day. she and Colonel went hunting for wild boars by the forest.  
  
"Okay, Diane, you just have to stay right here in the clearing until I come back with a nice boar for dinner!" Colonel instructed as he disappeared into the darker parts of the forest.  
  
"Take care!" Diane called. She then plucks some nice flowers beside her. A small red-breasted robin landed on her shoulder. "Hello there.do you like flowers? Hmm?" she handed the robin one carnation from the bunch.  
  
  
  
"X! Catch!" Zero yelled as he threw a fastball at his best friend. X caught it with great enthusiasm. "Nice one!"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't play here, Zero. His Majesty might get angry." X reluctantly said as he threw the ball back to the Prince. Zero didn't catch it.  
  
"Oh, rats." Zero grumbled as he finds the ball through the forest.  
  
"Zero, there may be boars rampaging in these areas. Please, let's go back." X pleaded. But Zero was still finding his ball, when, all of a sudden, soft tender music rang their ears. But as X got a better hearing, he realized.  
  
"Someone's singing, Zero!" X exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it." Zero answered, spellbound by the voice of the unknown singer. "It's not far, X. C'mon!" With those words, Zero ran to the direction of the voice.  
  
While on the run, X suddenly blushes. "Reminds me of Alia. She plays the violin quite well."  
  
"You two already, X?" Zero suddenly asked, still running.  
  
"Well.uh.maybe.I suppose." X stammered. Zero smiled.  
  
"I wish I could see Iris." Zero mumbled. "Fifteen years, I haven't met or seen her."  
  
"You'll find her." X said encouraging his buddy. Zero gestured to stop at some bushes. As they took a small peek, they saw a very lovely lady, probably of X's age, wearing a flowing red dress, and her long brown hair hanging by her side. X took his peek at Zero.  
  
"Looks like love at first sight." X thought as he gazed at Zero. "With the wrong girl."  
  
  
  
"Diane!" Colonel's voice broke her music. She smiled to herself. "I've got one!"  
  
Diane ran to where she heard Colonel. He appeared before her, holding a medium-sized boar at one arm. The other arm.  
  
"Brother, you're hurt!" she exclaimed, examining the large scratch. "My, what a ferocious animal! As usual."  
  
"We better go back now." Colonel said. "I'll fix this later. I'll bet they're finding for us now."  
  
"You fix your arm right now, and I'll hold the stuff for you." Diane countered, taking the boar from Colonel's arm. He nodded for a yes, while taking a cloth from his bag and began dressing up the wound. Diane sighed. "Brother?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked up from his work.  
  
"Do you think.there is a prince in this world?"  
  
"Of course. Princes and Princesses are walking everywhere."  
  
"Do you think I have a Prince of my own?"  
  
Colonel began thinking. "It depends, Diane. I think I'm done with this. Let's go home."  
  
Diane nodded.  
  
  
  
At the cottage.  
  
"I think we better take the Princess back now." Dynamo said. Gate shook his head.  
  
"No. We have to wait until her sixteenth birthday. That's the time when we'll take her back to the Palace."  
  
"Rats."  
  
  
  
While Colonel and Diane were walking, X and Zero are not very far behind.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you have a feeling were being followed?"  
  
"I know. Let's stop for a while and see who."  
  
Colonel draws his sword and pointed it to the nearest bushes. Diane stayed behind Colonel. "Okay, wise guys, I know you're in there. Show your faces out, or I'll be forced to get messy!" he snarled. X and Zero stand up from their hiding place.  
  
"Okay, you got us." Zero said, raising his hands up.  
  
"Why were you following us?" Colonel demanded, tip of sword not lowering one bit. Diane stared intently at the two strangers. One had short brown hair and deep green eyes. The other was a few palms taller than the first, with long blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, just like hers.  
  
The blond one stepped forward. "X and I were playing ball when our ball fell through the woods. When we had it, we heard someone singing, and we decided to follow it. That's that."  
  
Something clicked from inside Diane. She lowered Colonel's sword. "I think he's right, Brother. All they did was to follow." she looked at the two reploids. "You two better run now." She said to the duo. "Or he'll lose his temper." Gesturing at Colonel, Diane amplified her word.  
  
"Okay. Good day. C'mon X! It's getting dark!" Zero said as he ran at the general direction for his castle.  
  
"Zero, wait up!" X yelled. When they were but a few feet away, X nudged his pal. "Looks like you're about to betray the King."  
  
"And why is that?!" Zero demanded, a little too loud.  
  
"You're supposed to marry Princess Iris!"  
  
"Bugger that."  
  
Colonel perked up at X's wailing. "Princess Iris?" Diane looked at him. "Can't be. That couldn't be.!"  
  
"Brother? Are you alright?" Diane asked, tugging her brother's sleeve.  
  
"I'm alright, Diane. Let's go." Colonel decided, taking their stuff and walked to the cottage. 'I better keep this to myself. Otherwise, those two will never see each other again.' He thought.  
  
  
  
The next day, Diane woke up earlier than usual. She took off her nightgown and replaced it with a purple shirt and a pink knee-cut skirt. She cleaned the front yard to make sure there won't be any sermons on whose going to clean. When done, she walked to the same clearing she stayed. There, she fell asleep, even though it's cold.  
  
When Diane woke up again, she felt something warm around her. She looked at herself and saw a red cape draped on her.  
  
"Strange." she muttered before standing up, and going to the nearest stream. She then looked at her reflection on the crystal-clear water. Until she heard a very familiar snort. Snort of a wild boar. She stands up, leaving the cape on the ground.  
  
"Oh, dear." she thought. "If I die, how am I going to explain to the guys? Wait a minute! I'm a reploid for crying out loud!" She found a stick and began waving it frantically at the general direction of the boar. The boar became irritated and it charged right at her. Seconds later, she would have gotten a terrible wound, if not for Zero to dash between the attacks and gave the boar a nasty beating. Diane was still too shock, until she fainted. A few hours passed, she regained consciousness. Beside her was Colonel. They were in front of the cottage.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked. "Why are you sleeping here?"  
  
"I wasn't." she answered. "First, I went to a stream, and then before a boar charged at me, that stranger from yesterday gave it a fight. I must have phased out after the fight."  
  
Colonel sighed. First, he knew that Diane and Princess Iris are one and the same. Second, he learned that Princess Iris and Prince Zero are engaged to be married. Third, he knew that the Prince doesn't even know the girl he just met was the Princess herself. "Just don't go to the forest without me again, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
Diane nodded. She stands up and was about to go inside when Colonel grabs her hand. "No. We'll stroll for a while. The guardians are busy."  
  
  
  
At the evil Sigma's ruins.  
  
"No trace at all?!" the evil Sigma shouted at his goons.  
  
"We've searched all cradles in the land." Bit said. The evil Sigma whacked Bit with his staff.  
  
"You idiots!" Turning to Storm Eagle. "My pet, you are my last hope. Search a lovely reploid with long brown hair and blue eyes. Don't fail me!" Storm Eagle nodded and flew away. "And when I get my hands on you, Princess Iris, you are going to be the strongest force even armies cannot match!"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEHE. CUTE ONE. MY DEAR CLASSMATES AND MY LITTLE GROUP 'BARKADA '70', EAT YOUR HEART OUT! 


	4. Celebrations

CHAPTER IV- CELEBRATIONS.  
  
At the cottage.  
  
"We mustn't take chances right now." Gate started. "If we use magic, I'm sure Sigma will find us and take the Princess."  
  
"I'll bake the cake." Dynamo volunteered.  
  
"I'll make the armor." Lifesaver said.  
  
"I'll help Lifesaver. Remember, NO MAGIC."  
  
After several hours, everything was done. The cake was very nice, thanks to Dynamo cheating the deal. He went to see if the armor is already finished. Lifesaver and Gate were arguing on what color the armor can be based on.  
  
"I tell you, it's red!" Gate protested, waving the wand on the dress for a red color.  
  
"It can be blue!" Lifesaver objected, waving his for a blue color.  
  
"Red!"  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Red!"  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"The hell with the colors!" Dynamo countered, taking the wands out of the bickering reploids and joining all three wands with his color yellow, he created the right armor. "That's just easy!"  
  
Most Unfortunately, Storm Eagle was passing on the area when he saw the fairy dust scattered all over the cottage. It then ran off.  
  
  
  
In the very same clearing, Colonel and Diane took a seat.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why do I feel something special going to happen?"  
  
"You'll find out later. In the meantime, I'll get a rabbit."  
  
"Rabbit?"  
  
"Rabbits are cute. Stay right here. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Colonel then walked his usual on the pathway. I know the Prince will be there, he thought, but first. I'll find a rabbit!  
  
Diane sang the same song when Zero went out of the bushes. She recognized him.  
  
"I just came to say hello." He stammered. Diane smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Are the words that went out of her mouth. "For saving me from that wild boar."  
  
"It was nothing, really." Zero said. "Can I join you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Zero took his seat beside Diane. Then another question popped out of her mind.  
  
"Zero is your name, yes?" Since there was no news that goes in or out of the forest, Diane never knew of the people, rich or poor.  
  
Zero nodded his head. "And you are."  
  
"My name is Diane." She replied softly. Uncomfortable silence swept the place for moments until a small batch of red-breasted robins filled the branches and began singing a love song. Zero was quite unsure, but he abruptly stands up and offers his hand to Diane.  
  
"Care for a dance?" he asked. Diane smiled softly.  
  
"My pleasure." She answered, accepting the hand which lifted her up. Diana placed her right arm over Zero's left shoulder and Zero's left hand fell on her waist. The opposite hands held each other, and they begin to dance a waltz on the open field. When the song nearly ended, Zero felt something warm across his chest. He looked down, and saw Diane. They both hugged each other passionately, and looked at each other's eyes. They were about to settle a kiss when Diane heard Colonel's voice coming near with the words "I've got a rabbit!" Zero releases himself from Diane.  
  
"I have to go.can we meet somewhere?"  
  
Diane began thinking. Maybe if her guardians let Zero.it's worth a try. "A cottage in the middle of the forest. See you there. Tonight."  
  
Zero disappeared in the bushes and cannot be heard when Colonel busted in with a brown rabbit.  
  
"It's so cute!" Diane exclaimed, running to Colonel and he hefts the little creature into Diane's arms.  
  
Colonel bent down and whispered, "Happy 16th Birthday, Diane."  
  
Diane totally forgot it was her birthday today. She hugged her brother. "Thank you!" One of the happiest days of her life happened on her birthday.  
  
  
  
Back at the cottage.  
  
"Ssh.I hear them coming!" Dynamo whispered. The door opened and Diane and Colonel came in with the little bunny.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" the three guardians greeted. Diane saw the lovely armor fit for her, and the huge cake Dynamo made.  
  
"It's wonderful!" she said, tears on her eyes. She gave the trio a warm hug each. "Thank you!"  
  
"Welp, it's done." Dynamo said. "Diane, wear that armor and we'll tell you something you should have known from the start."  
  
Diane took the armor carefully to avoid dents and dressed in her room. When she walked out, the four reploids stared. She's beautiful, but there was still something missing. Gate took a red cap and let it lie on her head. Lifesaver took a blue and yellow pin and locks the lower half from the upper half of her hair. Dynamo sighed.  
  
"I guess we guys have to explain something to you important." Dynamo started. "You see, you are created by royal means."  
  
"What do you mean?" Diane asked.  
  
"You are a Princess." Gate said. "Child of King Cain and Queen Roll. You are Princess Iris."  
  
"I don't understand." She said softly.  
  
"We have to take you to the castle tonight for the celebrations."  
  
"Celebrations? Many?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell. And also, Your Highness, you are engaged to marry Prince Me'ry'as'hi."  
  
The world seems to collapse on Iris. "But."  
  
"The Princess met someone in the forest." Colonel finished.  
  
"Oh, dear. But you don't have much of a choice, milady. Colonel isn't really your brother. He was much of an outsider, so we took him in. He'll just stay here in the cottage."  
  
"But I promised to meet him here tonight!"  
  
"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but you will never see that young man again." Lifesaver decided firmly.  
  
  
  
By late afternoon, the three fairies took a very sad Princess out of the forest.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M EVIL! I HAVE THOSE LARGE STORYBOOKS! BUT PLEASE, I REALLY LIKE A GOOD STORY, AND I'M NOT MUCH INTO HUMOR. REVIEW!!! 


	5. The Spell

CHAPTER V- THE SPELL  
  
At King Wily's kingdom.  
  
"Zero! Where are you going?" King Wily asked.  
  
"I'm going to meet someone tonight!"  
  
"Zero!"  
  
But it was led to deaf ears, because Zero had disappeared in the forest.  
  
At the castle a few hours later.  
  
King Cain invited King Wily to celebrate Iris' return.  
  
"Tonight we toast the future!" King Wily said. "Our children will marry and our kingdoms will unite!"  
  
  
  
At a room.  
  
"Cheer up, my child." Gate said softly. "You'll see your mother and father soon. For this moment, just stay in this room, okay?"  
  
Iris nodded slowly. Just as Gate left the room, a purple smoke appeared, again revealing the evil Sigma. His staff released a terrible smoke at engulfed Iris, thus making her fall. The evil Sigma gasped.  
  
"This was not the purpose! She was supposed to be on my side! Very well, then." the evil Sigma disappeared.  
  
  
  
When the three fairies opened the door, they were greeted by the evil disgusted Sigma, reappearing.  
  
"You fools! Thinking you can defeat me!" the evil Sigma bellowed, and began disappearing. Dynamo looked at the figure lying on the floor.  
  
"Iris!" With helping hands, they carried the Princess to one of the towers and let her sleep on a bed. "Oh, dear." Dynamo muttered. "How are we going to tell this to the king?!"  
  
"We won't be doing that." Lifesaver replied in a feathery manner. "We just let the whole kingdom sleep until she wakes up!"  
  
"Fancy." Gate muttered. They showered fairy dust all over the kingdom, and in an instant, all the mortals were asleep.  
  
"Now, all we do is to find that man who she met." Dynamo said.  
  
  
  
At that very moment, Zero was knocking on the cottage door, and was greeted by Colonel.  
  
"Prince Zero, am I right?" Colonel asked airily. Zero nodded. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but she left this place a little while ago." Before Zero could leave, Colonel grabbed his arm. "And.there is something else.Diane.is Princess Iris." Zero widened his eyes.  
  
"You mean to tell me that the Princess was living here in the forest?!"  
  
"Yes, in order to avoid the evil Sigma's curse."  
  
Now, Zero remembered the celebration of the creation of Iris and the mysterious arrival of the evil Sigma. Colonel released his grasp and closed the door. Zero was about to go to the castle when the evil Sigma's goons greeted him.  
  
"Hello there!" Vile yelped, striking Zero in the head. Zero lost consciousness. Byte carried Zero. The evil Sigma appeared.  
  
"Well, well, well. I set a trap for a peasant, and caught myself a Prince! Take him to the forbidden mountain!"  
  
  
  
As the fairies arrived at the cottage, Colonel explained that someone being here then heard a terrible laugh.  
  
"Oh no!" Dynamo grumbled. "The evil Sigma has him!"  
  
"We must save him." Gate said. "He is our only key."  
  
"I will join you." a voice rang from the forest. The fairies looked to see X and Alia walking out. "Alia and I found out how to dissipate the Virus!"  
  
"You are Zero's friend." Colonel realized as he went out of the cottage. "I shall join you too. I know Iris won't be happy on her wedding if her big brother ain't around!"  
  
"Alright, are we all here?" Dynamo asked. "Let's go save the kingdom!"  
  
  
  
Dynamo, Gate, Lifesaver, X, Alia, and Colonel rushed to the Forbidden Mountain. Bit jumped out of the nearest bushes.  
  
"Checkpoint One!" he screamed as he charged at Dynamo. Bit and Dynamo fought, blade to blade.  
  
"You guys go ahead! I'll handle this one!" Dynamo yelped. Gate gestured the others to continue running.  
  
Their next opponent was Vile. X ran ahead.  
  
"I'll fight the next one." X decided. "I'm sure the evil Sigma is going to infect Zero, so Alia, don't stop until you find him!"  
  
"Okay! Good luck X!" Alia answered, running to the peak with Colonel, Gate and Lifesaver. X changed his hand into a buster.  
  
"Get out if you want to stay alive!" X called, firing at all directions. Before he was able to fire at the last bush, Vile came out, firing shots back at X.  
  
They were at the entrance of the dungeon when Byte blocked their way.  
  
"This bozo's mine!" Colonel said as he fought the big hunk of metal. Gate sensed something wrong, so he helped Colonel.  
  
"You won't make it." Gate replied. "Two is better than one. What are you two waiting there? GO!"  
  
Alia and Lifesaver went to the first dungeon room and saw Zero, chains on his hands, and looks like he's got a concussion. Lifesaver opened the dungeon door and unlocked Zero's chains. Alia let Zero drink the anti-virus that she created. Zero slowly opened his eyes. "Your Majesty! Get a hold of yourself!" Alia called. "What happened?" "Princess Iris is in trouble." Lifesaver said. "But first, we must help our companions. They helped us when we are in danger, and we must return that favor. And please take this." He handed Zero a light saber. "This once belongs to a powerful warrior. It will help you defeating the enemies blocking your road. Let us hurry now."  
  
Meanwhile, Colonel and Gate managed to defeat Byte by the time Zero, Alia and Lifesaver went out. But as they went to the battlefield of X and Vile, Vile was dead, but X was severely wounded.  
  
"X!" Alia cried as she ran over to him, his head on her lap.  
  
"X!" Zero followed suit. "Hang in there, buddy!"  
  
"Go now, Zero." X managed to stammer. "There's no time."  
  
"I will stay here." Alia said decisively. "He needs me more."  
  
"Alia." X muttered weakly. "Go with them."  
  
"No." Alia answered. "I can't leave you here alone. They can protect themselves. I'll stay by your side now." With those words, she kissed X. X returned the kiss, and turned to Zero, smiling. "Good luck, Zero. We'll see each other later."  
  
Zero smirked unusually. "Likewise, Romeo."  
  
As they head off the mountain, Gate perked up. "Hope Dynamo's okay."  
  
  
  
Dynamo wasn't okay. Bit had occurred a lot of damage already. But he wasn't about to give up yet. Until the happy troop came and aided Dynamo.  
  
"Shame on a fairy!" Gate exclaimed. "Being treated as a rag by a goon."  
  
"Who was I to know that the guy's so strong?" Dynamo defended.  
  
"Then, why did the goon was easily defeated by Zero's saber, eh?" Gate countered.  
  
"Shut up already!" Zero yelled at the two bickering reploids. "We are supposed to save Iris, not waste time on your squabbles!"  
  
"Zero's right, you know." Colonel said. "We are delaying a very important time limit. Alia even stayed with X so we can go faster!"  
  
"I wonder." Lifesaver mused. "What could happen now to those two?"  
  
"Everything's possible Lifesaver." Zero replied. "Everything's possible."  
  
  
  
They stopped at the entrance of the kingdom, except for Zero. He turned around.  
  
"Why did you guys stop?"  
  
"We cannot go inside unless the spell is broken." Lifesaver replied. "You must go there, alone."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Your Majesty." Dynamo said. Zero heaved a big sigh before running like mad toward the courtyard. The people were frozen in diamonds. Until the evil Sigma appeared before him.  
  
"Well.we meet again, Prince Me'ry'as'hi." He rasped. Zero smirked.  
  
"I don't know why things are getting weird around here." Zero started. "But." He ignited the light saber. "You are going to die right this minute!"  
  
"Fighting me is impossible, Prince Me'ry'as'hi!" the evil Sigma said. Zero performed the Dragon Flame Blade under the huge body Sigma created. Sigma yelped in pain and swats Zero to the side. Zero performed the Crescent Sword-Ice Sword combo that sends Sigma's body slamming into the concrete wall far ahead. Zero then performs Sky Waltz-Firefly attack-Dragon Flame Blade combo.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE!!!" Zero screamed, running, and when he reached the body, he performed the recent combo straight without hesitation. Sigma was destroyed. Zero then followed the only heat towards the tower. As he entered the top room of the tower, he was outshone on what he just saw. Deep sapphire and ruby gems served as curtains. He opened each and every one until he reached the last curtain. As he moved the curtain, he saw Princess Iris, sleeping peacefully on a bed. He sat beside her and drew his face near hers. He kissed the princess on the lips and stands up. Iris slowly opened her eyes and saw.  
  
"Zero!"  
  
She swiftly stands up and Zero wrapped her in a big hug. Iris then remembers and takes herself out of his arms.  
  
"Oh no. What about Prince Me'ry'as'hi?"  
  
Zero then takes back the embrace. "Some fairies never tell you the truth." He looked at her face. "I AM Prince Me'ry'as'hi."  
  
Iris was just so happy she threw herself at Zero, closing her mouth on his.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other parts of the kingdom, King Cain and Queen Roll yawned and continued their conversation with King Wily as if nothing happened. Lifesaver, Gate, Colonel, and Dynamo were by the fountain. X and Alia walked towards the fairies. The entire kingdom was awake at the moment. As the Prince and Princess walked to the courtyard, hand in hand, the fairies, X, Alia and Colonel, first greeted them.  
  
"Looks like my little sister's all grown up now!" Colonel half-joked. Iris gave Colonel a warm hug.  
  
"You'll still be my big brother, right?" she asked, peering to his eyes. Colonel smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"The curse is finally broken." Dynamo said, smirking. Gate smiled broadly.  
  
"Everything's back to normal now, isn't it?" Lifesaver asked. Alia pat him on the back.  
  
"Zero! Iris!" King Wily called. The couple rushed to the king's side. "Congratulations."  
  
Zero and Iris smiled. Zero bowed, and Iris curtsied. Then they took each other's hand and danced by the courtyard their song they danced along with few hours ago.  
  
"Pretty much like a happy ending, no?" X asked Alia. Alia smiled softly.  
  
"Everyone has their own happy ending." Alia replied. X understands what she meant, and their lips met.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK? COMBO SUCKS, I KNOW. BUT MY BRO SHOWED ME IT WAS POSSIBLE! TOO SWEET FOR AN ENDING, NE? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	6. Epilouge

EPILOGUE:  
  
Five years after.  
  
"Father!" a little boy's call took his father to attention. "Father, I've got a rabbit!"  
  
King Zero turned to his son and saw the furry mammal on his son's arms. "Give it to your mother. She'll love those." The little junior nodded and ran to the clearing, where lovely carnations grew, and where Queen Iris and Duchess Alia were talking. He gave the bunny to Iris.  
  
"Here mother." He said. "Father said you love these things."  
  
Iris smiled and took the small thing. Duke X and King Zero ran to join them.  
  
"There.is.a.wild." X started, panting hard. "A.wild.wild.boar!"  
  
"Boar?!"  
  
"Uhuh." Zero replied, taking his saber out. "C'mon, X! Let's thrash 'em!" The two staggered back to the forest.  
  
"Will they be alright?" Alia asked.  
  
"Don't worry." Iris answered, recalling the first time Zero saved her life. "They'll be fine.as long as they won't forget to look back in the past."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES. THE VERY FIRST LOVESTORY I MADE. MUCH COMPETITION IN THE CINDERELLA SECTIONS, SO I TRIED ANOTHER FAIRY TALE. THE AUTHOR IS THE ONLY ADD-ON, AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC WHERE-IN I DIDN'T INVOLVE OTHER STUPID NAMES IN THE CHARACTERS' LIST. I MEAN, NO TRUE LIFE CHARACTERS, SUCH AS ARCHIE OR CARL WAS ADDED. IF YOU LIKE TO SUGGEST SOMETHING, DON'T BE THAT SHY TO POUR YOUR OPINION TO THE REVIEWS!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!" -BLAST_HORNET- P.S. DON'T THINK ON PUTTING WHAT DOES ME'RY'AS'HI MEANS OR WHO IS HE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HIM AS WELL. I JUST GOT THE IDEA ON A BOOK STATED YEARS AFTER STAR WARS EPISODE VI- RETURN OF THE JEDI. THE 'HEIR OF THE EMPIRE'. AND IT TOOK ME A WEEK TO FINISH THIS ONE, BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND I CAUGHT A COLD A FEW DAYS AGO. IF NOT, I'LL BE DONE WITHIN THREE TO FOUR DAYS. SMILE SMILE!!! 


End file.
